


Let Me Watch

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They miss each other.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Let Me Watch

“Let me watch,” the voice from the screen suggests.

It’s far from a strange request. After all, a galaxy stretches between them. And she misses him badly. After five months apart from each other, she’s starved of his touch.

Still, it’s risky, and yet highly erotic.

“Really?” She has to be sure.

“I miss you,” he confesses. His hopeful eyes plead with her.

Her fingers trace his digital shape. Her heart aches to feel his fingertips stroking across her skin.

“Only if you do me the same favor.” She yearns to watch him, too.

He doesn’t miss a beat. “Always.”


End file.
